the_immunity_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
VEGAS, BABY!
VEGAS, BABY! VEGAS, BABY! is the third season of THE IMMUNITY GAME™! It is called VEGAS, BABY! due to it featuring many major twists. The season ended with Jacob defeating Michael S by a 7-2 Vote. James was awarded Player of the Season and Caleb L was awarded Fan Fav by the VL. Production 14 new players and 10 veterans applied for this season. We brought back 8 vets and accepted 12 newbies. For the third season in a row the Jury began at F11. Survivor began at F7 and there was a Final Two. Twists This season featured 5 major twists. Returning Players: 'For the first time ever this season featured Returning Players. This season featured 5 veterans from The Savior and 3 from the Red Pen. 'Teams: 'For the first time ever players competed in teams. Beginning with 4 teams of 5 and then swapping to 3 teams of 6. One player from each team would be non-immune. '''Mystery Board: '''There was a board numbered 1-100. Each day the players were allowed to guess which numbers held the 8 advantages. 'Two Hidden Idols: 'On Tengaged blogs were two hidden idols. Super-Idols were NOT in play this season. 'Legacy Advantage: '''On a Tengaged blog is a legacy advantage. The legacy advantage holds a special power for its owner at F6 Eviction. '''Contestants } | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'[[]]' () | | | | | |} ^1 = Two Non-Immune players were tied so rocks were drawn ^2 = A revote was held due to the tie. ^3 = A tie vote occurred so a Fire Making Tiebreaker was held. The Game Voting History Posting Following the Reunion Wednesday DNV = Did Not Vote * = Indicated Votes Negated due to Idol CNV = Could Not Vote Lost TB = There was a tie and a tiebreaker was held. SV = Self-Vote When Gamo was evicted, he was switcharooed so all Jennifer Votes count for Gamo. Nullified = Nullified by Jacob from his auction James = Vote did not count due to reward NV = Not allowed to vote due to Deeanna's Legacy Advantage. Michael S only voted because he played his extra vote. A revote was then held. Awards Player '''of the Season: James. James controlled all of Pre-Jury and most of Pre-Survivor. At F8 he was Non-Immune but he was saved by Caleb L because he had alliances. '''Hero '''of the Season: Jacob. Jacob was an amazing player this season. He played with his dignity and ultimately that's why he got Hero of the Season. '''Villain '''of the Season: Caleb L. Caleb L was a great player but would not keep alliances. He kept his alliance with Deeanna but everything else was fake. '''Best Confessionals: Deeanna. Deeanna earned this award for sending amazing confessionals! Iconic Duo: Deeanna and Caleb! They made up Deeanaleb which was a dominating alliance and they ultimately got third and fourth. 'Best Move '''of the Season: Jennifer/James. They both organized Gamo's blindside and it was the greatest move of the season. '''Robbed King '''of the Season: Gamo. Gamo was the best player coming in and to see him go 11th was tough. He's now been robbed twice. '''Fan Fav: 'Caleb L. Caleb L got 30% of the VL vote for Fan Fav! He deserved it! 'Most Improved: 'Michael S. Michael S got 8th place his first time and improved it to Runner-Up! He definitely deserved it!